


Day 27: On One of Their Birthdays

by MajestyTime



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge (Asheiji) [27]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Feeding, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajestyTime/pseuds/MajestyTime
Summary: Eiji comes home to a small surprise.





	Day 27: On One of Their Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little lazy with this one since I had an exam today and I was feeling tired out.

The rain gently patters against the sidewalk, covering the concrete and the asphalt on the roads with a slick, shiny sheen. The colors of the streets and shops were dulled down by the heavy gray fog of the rain clouds. The sky was dark, the different lights from the shops illuminating the streets and the water running down the sidewalk. Eiji had just gotten out of the train station, and he didn't have an umbrella with him, so he just decided to walk in the rain. It was just water after all; His clothes would dry. Besides, he was only a few minutes walk away from home.

It had been a long day at work. Eiji hadn't even gotten the chance to spend some time with Ash before heading off to work. Eiji had to wake up extremely early, and Eiji just couldn't bring himself to wake up Ash when he looked so peaceful sleeping in their bed. Instead, Eiji left breakfast for Ash and kissed Ash on the forehead before leaving for work. Now that the day was over, Eiji couldn't wait to go home and cuddle with Ash under the covers of their bed.

Eiji finally makes to the apartment and unlocks the door. The whole apartment is dark. Eiji locks the door behind him and turns on the light. 

"Tadaima," Eiji calls through the apartment. He takes off his shoes and his coat and shakes his head, splattering water everywhere. He hangs his coat up on the coat hanger and leaves his shoes by the door.

"Okaeri!" Ash calls from the kitchen."Close your eyes!"

Eiji obliges, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Um, ok."

Eiji can hear footsteps coming closer to him. Ash's hands rest on his shoulders and gently guide him to the kitchen.

"Open your eyes," Ash says, taking a step back. Eiji opens his eyes and his mouth parts, slightly open from shock. In front of him was a cake, laying in the center of the kitchen island on a plate. The cake was small and a little messy. Two candles shaped into the numbers '2' and '5' were side by side on the cake, the flame fluttering at the top of the blue and white candles.

"Happy birthday, Eiji," Ash whispers. Eiji turns his gaze from the cake towards Ash, gaping for a moment before a smile breaks out onto his face.

"Ash..." Eiji breathes, at a loss for words. Ash blushes.

"I spent all day trying to make this for you," Ash turns his head to the side, avoiding Eiji's eyes. "The first three cakes were either burnt or bland. I didn't get a chance to try this one yet, and you came home before I could clean up..."

Only then does Eiji notice how messy the kitchen was. There were bowls and measuring cups scattered by the countertop next to the oven. Various ingredients and packages lay scattered everywhere, flour splattered all over. There was flour splattered on Ash's clothes, too. The mess makes Eiji's smile grow wider. He pulls Ash into his arms and kisses him with fervor and tongue. Ash's face is fully flushed when Eiji pulls away.

"Thank you, Ash," Eiji says, his arms still wrapped around Ash's waist. "I didn't even realize that today was my birthday."

"Don't thank me yet," Ash replies, wrapping one arm loosely around Eiji's back. Ash reaches behind Eiji and grabs a fork. He a small, bite-sized piece of cake using the fork. The cake looked spongey and fluffy on the fork. Ash holds the fork up to Eiji's lips and Eiji takes the cake into his mouth. He lets out a hum of approval as he closes his eyes and savors the bite.

"Do you like it?" Ash asks, looking braced for rejection. The sight stabs at Eiji's heart, and Eiji is quick to reassure him.

"It's delicious," Eiji says, closing his eyes and resting his head against Ash's shoulder. He wraps his arms tightly around Ash, who fully reciprocates by holding Eiji just as tightly.

"Thank you," Eiji murmurs. "You're the best, Ash."

Ash presses his cheek against Eiji's hair, feeling the silky locks against his skin. "You're better."

Eiji sticks his tongue out at Ash before letting go and turning towards the cake.

"Let's dig in!"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
